Trouble in Paradise
by Krystal Karpenter
Summary: Frank quit the agancy. So now Joe teams up with Nancy Drew in a life threatning case. Can Nancy and Joe catch the guy. NancyJoe. I make Joe look good in this fic so if you don't like him don't read. No Flames pleaz
1. The Case

Ch1 The Case

"Joe Hardy." Q started "It's probably time to put that training to use, now with your brother retired from the agency and is has left for his honeymoon with his wife. Anyways there is alot of violence and money involved in this case."

"Keep talking."

"Even though you can fight and all, someone is going to help you, just think of it as Frank's substitute."

"Who is helping me?"

"We don't know, but she's been a detective for a long time, she won't hold you back."

"So where am I going."

"Hawii. There was some stolen money from Madagascar from a man named Kenda who was found dead in his house."

"So you want me to find out who killed him?"

"And where the money is. Go visit M. He has some weapons and things."

Joe went out of Q's office and went down the hall to the lab.

"Hey Joe just in time. I just finished this new watch your going to use on the case."

M took out the watch down from the shelf.

"This baby has a grapple, a walky talky, GPS, a tracking device, and the time all built inside of it."

"Whoa! Why didn't we get cool things like this before?"

"Because you weren't as high of an agent, but wait there's more. You have a pistol.

"A pistol? We never needed guns before."

"Trust me you'll need it now. Anyway here is your ticket. You'll check in to the Sheraton under the name of Dillon Beach."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Nancy Drew sat on the couch in her apartmant packing for her trip to Hawii. Not long ago did she recieve a phone call from the police that she had a new case. They said she'd be working with this guy named Dillon Beach. She had no idea who he was, but she was just happy she would finally go to Hawii. 

Ring Ring

"Hello."

"Hey Nancy!"

"Oh, hi Bess."

"Are you excited about going to Hawii?"

"I guess."

"Trust me, if I could I would totally go with you. Anyways I just called to wish you luck and tell you that it's okay to relax a little to."

"I guess, but I'm gonna have to help that Dillon guy."

"Oh that reminds me! If he's cute tell me."

"Umm sure we are supposed to meet on the plane, and I guess I should give him your number if he is cute right?"

"You now me to well. Bye!"

Nancy hung up the phone. She looked out the window and saw that it was pouring outside.

"Not a great day for flying I guess." she said to herself "better go now if the plane leaves at six."

She grabbed her suit case and umbrella and went outside to catch a cab.

* * *

Joe arrived at the airport around five o' clock to meet a security guard.

"Joe Hardy?"

"That's me."

"Good, the plan is that before the plane takes off I'll put the pistol in your suitcase, so it should be there when you arrive."

"Thanks."

"Have a nice flight."

Joe went through the security safely and unsuspicious. He went to a resturant just because he had 45 minutes to kill.

* * *

Nancy arrived at the airport alot later than Joe. She came around 5:45. She rushed through secrurity, and lukily got to the plane on time.

"Lets see 46A...here we are."

She saw a boy about her age sitting by the window.

"Excuse me are you Dillon Beach?"

"Yeah who are-"

"Joe?"

"Nancy?"

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"I'm here because someone said I was working on a case with Dillon Beach."

"Well, that's supposed to be my code name."

"I guess that means we're working together."

"I guess."

"Oh right sit down." Joe cleared his bookbag out of the way.


	2. Arrival

Ch 2 Arrival

Nancy sat down in her seat and got settled. Joe was watching T.V. on the little monitor in front of him. (There was a monitor behind every seat for the passengers.)

"Please fasten your seat belts for lift off, thank you." The attendant said.

The plane started to move as Joe took a last glance at the rain. Joe sat back in his seat thinking about his brother, Frank. _I wonder what he's doing right now? Oh well I guess I should probably see if I can get any info on Hawii before I get there...nah._

Nancy was watching something on Animal Planet when the plane took off, then the attendant spoke again, "It will be a six hour flight, so we will pass out blankets and pillows for you in a short while. Please enjoy the flight."

The plane settled. The attendants came around with blankets and pillows as promised.

"Joe take your pillow." Nancy said holding the pillow in front of his face.

"Oh, right, thanks. Nancy what have your latest cases been?"

"I haven't had alot actually, You?"

"No. Not since Frank retired."

"Well, I guess we have to solve this case without him then."

"I guess, well it won't make a difference, because we all know who's the better detective." he teased.

"Yeah lets not get to arrogant." she laughed.

Suddenly something from outside caught Joe's eye.

"What is it? Joe?"

"Uh would you excuse me for a second?"

"Umm sure I guess."

Joe went into the bathroom with his book bag. He locked the door ang put an air tank on his back with a mask. He put suction cup boot (or sort of like that) to keep him on the plane. He opened an escape hatch at the top of the bathroom and climbed on top of the plane. He then saw some guy wearing the same gear as him placing something on top of the plane. _Who the hell would put a freak'in bomb on the roof of the plane. Geez._

The strange man noticed him and fired a gun at him. People from the plane could easily hear the shots.

"Ahhhh." the passengers started to worry.

"Joe!?" Nancy got up. She looked around, but didn't see anything.

Back on the roof, Joe wasn't hit, because the plane was tarveling so fast that the bullets stopped dead in their tracks. The walked up to him and started throwing himself at him. Joe ducked and missed the first blow, but the guy punched him in the face sending him backwards. Now he was flying, about to go off the plane until he dragged his foot along the top of the plane from totally falling off of the aircraft._ I guess I should've brought a parachute...whaa._

Joe barely avoided the guys next punch, but this time Joe fought back. Joe managed to payback that punch to the face by hitting him in the cheek. The guy started to walk back to his bomb, but Joe grabbed him and threw him to the side of the plane where now the passengers could see them. Nancy saw Joe fighting the creep from her window. _What is he doing!_

The man somehow managed to hit the button to start the bomb, then he jumped off the plane and activated his parachute.

"Dang it!" Joe ran to the bomb "How the hell am I supposed to deactivate this bomb? Wait a second."

Joe took the bomb and threw it down at the guy who wasn't that far yet.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!

"Now that's gotta hurt."

He went back in the bathroom and changed out of the gear. He then sat back down next to Nancy.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"I don't know Joe what did I?"

"Ohhh, right see look."

He explained to her the whole thing. She was kind of amazed that Joe could do all of that stuff though. With four hours left to go Joe decided to take a nap. Nancy, still socked from what he told her, noticed his nose and lip was bleeding.

"Joe what happened to your face?"

He put his hand on his mouth and noticed he had blood, "I might have gotten hit in the face once or twice, no big."

She handed him a napkin to clean the blood.

After a long snooze the attendant spoke again, "(Yawn) We have now reached Hawii safely, thanks to our pilot."

"Yeah right." Joe mumbled which made Nancy laugh.


	3. Settled

Settled

As they got out of the plane, Joe's blue eyes scanned the gate. He came across a couple of Asian guys dressed in black pants and black T-shirts. He had know clue what they were saying, but they were pretty surpised.

**Translation**

"How is the plane even in the gate! What happened to the b-o-m-b?" one guy said.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna tell the boss this. Especially when he finds out he won't be getting a refund on this flight." the other laughed.

"You just have to make a joke about everything." They went on the plane unwillingly.

**Normal**

"Joe, what are you looking at?"

"Oh umm, a couple of Asian guys."

"Are you lying to me?" she smiled.

"I promise." Joe laughed "They seemed pretty amazed that the plane got in."

"Maybe they were behind the attempt?"

Joe shrugged, and the two went to the luggage claim.

"Hey Joe I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back."

"Okay, I'll look for the luggage."

Once Nancy entered the restroom her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nancy, Bess here, so."

"So what?"

"Dillion?"

"Oh my gosh you won't believe who Dillion actually is."

"Well, I'm not growing any younger."

"It's Joe Hardy."

"What!?"

"Thought you wouldn't believe it."

"I don't believe it!"

"I know, I know."

"You know I always kind of pictured you with him."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nancy hung up the phone and walked out. It was funny for Bess to bring that up, because Nancy never really thought of Joe like that.

"Hey Nancy I got all the bags."

"Great thanks alot."

"No prob, but now we have to get out of here and get a cab to get to our hotel."

Suddenly a guard came up to them.

"Nancy Drew and Joe Hardy?"

The two nodded.

"Come with me."

The mysterious guard led them to a black cab. The man showed Joe his agent I.D., so Joe could trust him. Half a mile away from the hotel the guard handed Nancy a piece of paper. She looked a little confused.

"You open it."

"Right." she unfolded the piece and it read "Joe and Nancy, your code names are Leslie Howard and Dillion Beach. You are supposed to be dating. You job is to go and interragate the owner of the Buccaneer casino/ resturant, but first unpack at your hotel.

She passed the note to Joe.

"How much longer till we get to the hotel?" Joe asked.

"5 seconds." the driver replied. He dropped Nancy and Joe off at the entrance.

"Lets go check in."

"Why the rush Nancy? We don't have to be at the resturant till eight."

"I know, but I wanna see the room. This looks like a nice hotel."

Both walked up to the front desk.

"Dillon Beach and Leslie Howard." Joe said.

"Here you go."

"Umm, this is only one key."

"I know."

"Wait..we're sharing a room?!"

Nancy and Joe were kind of in shock.

"Don't worry it has two bedrooms."

"But don't you have any other room." Nancy cut in.

"Sorry, we're full."

"Thanks anyway." Joe grabbed the key and the two went to their room.

"This is akward." Nancy said.

"I guess it's a good thing it has two rooms"

Joe opened the door, and Nancy gasped. The room had a great view of the beach. The place was huge with a widescreen T.V. and great furniture that had an awesome Hawiian theme. Joe was happy. He imagined himself watching T.V. all night with that baby.


	4. up to you

**Up to You!**

This is totally up to you. Review if you want **Joe** to be in a 

**Motorcycle chase**

**or**

**A Gun fight in the Casino**

Review and see what you want, it will be like a voting pole. Which ever gets the more reviews wins now remeber **IT'S UP TO YOU!**


	5. Casino

**Casino**

"Joe!" Nancy pushed him off of the sofa "Come on! We have to get ready."

These are time when Joe wished he_ could_ hit a girl, but then again, he thought, why would he hit Nancy. He's never really admitted it. but he's alway felt something towards Nancy. He tried to get his mind off of her alot by dating other girls, and he will never forget how he felt when his brother, Frank, dated her, but fortunately for him, it didn't last long.

He smiled at her which caused her to flush a deep red, she then left to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked still smiling.

"Bathroom, to put on my make up."

He got up and groggily made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and then saw a tux hanging on the back of the door. There was a note on it.

_From Nancy,  
Q or whatever you call him, is making you wear  
this, so don't complain just do it.  
_

Joe sighed and put the black suit. He came out of the bathroom to only see Nancy there with her shining, red dress and a red purse to match. Joe started blushing.

"Umm uh you look...great." he smiled she then blushed too, and then, the next thing they know they're leaning in to each other, and finally...someone knocks on the door. Nancy, even though her face is still red, opens the door to see a man with a tux like Joe and shades.

"Q told me to give this to you," the man started, "They are hearing devices, you put then in your ear and Q talks to you through it."

The two grabbed the small thing and put them in their ears.

"Oh, and your _taxi _is waiting."

"Um...thanks." said a red Joe.

The two walked out to the car.

"After you," Joe mumbled

"Thanks." Nancy replied softly.

In the taxi, Nancy was still in shock about what came over her in the hotel. It was a pretty silent ride. 'What happened back there?' Nancy thought 'I don't believe it, but Bess was right.'

Suddenly, both heard a voice in their ears. It was Q.

"Hello? Testing 1..2-"

"We came here you." Joe said.

"Good. I'll be telling you what info we'll need to get from John, so you, Nancy, will know what to ask."

"What will I be doing?"

"You will be investigating around the casino. Oh, and when you enter, put your arm around Nancy's waist, so you seem like everyone else."

Blushing he did so, and they both entered. Nancy went to the second floor of the casino. It was a huge place, with red carpeting, and gold and white designs on the wall. What caught Joe's eye was the motorcycle that they were giving away for the jackpot. It was black with red stripes.

"May I help you sir!" called out the bartender.

Joe went up to him, " Yeah, is your manager around?"

The man pointed to the dealer for the poker table number 32.

"Thank you." Joe walked up to the dealer and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes sir?" he turned around.

"I need to ask you a few questions." Joe said.

"Umm sure, Arnold! Take over!"

Joe pulled him to the side.

"Hello I'm Dillion beach." Joe stuck out a friendly hand, which the manager accepted.

"I'm Butch, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your boss John?"

"Shoot," Butch was a big man, with only a ring of hair and a mustache.

"Has he been anywhere lately?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I don't know, he said he was going on vacation or something, but when he came back I checked his bank account and saw that there had been an enormous deposit of 50 million dollars."

"Why where you in his bank account?"

"He had asked me to retreive one million for him, because he was too lazy to do it himself."

"Why did he need it?"

"To pay all of his staff. After he paid me, I chose to take a vacation to Costa Rica, it was great."

"It's hard to beleive that he would let you into his bank account..."

"I've worked for him for about ten years, and I'm his most trusted employer."

"Ok, good enough. See ya later."

"Talk to me anytime you like."

* * *

I think you can tell what it's gonna be. Anyway srry it took so long to update R&R 


End file.
